


Just smile - an SoA ficlet

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy loves coming back home after long rides. Who wouldn't when they have someone as amazing as Juice waiting for them?</p>
<p>(Originally posted on my Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just smile - an SoA ficlet

"One smile, two smiles, three, smiles, four smiles, five smiles…" Juice’s voice was low, hoarse, and reeking of satisfaction. His tongue was warm and smooth against the tan skin of Happy’s torso. The older man reveled in the admiration and worship he was currently receiving. Juice was always so amazingly affectionate when Happy had been away for a little. Sometimes, he pondered, it might be worth subjecting himself to those big and sad, pre-departure, puppy eyes just so he could enjoy ravishing the stunning young man even more when he got back. Juice’s tongue licked at a particularly sensitive spot, and Happy promptly forgot that train of thought.

 

"Eighteen smiles, nineteen smiles, twenty smiles, twenty-one smiles, twenty-two smiles…" Juice looked up at him, with a slight pout. "No new ones?" he asked.  
Happy shook his head.

"I thought you didn’t like what I do. I’ve cut down a bit. Y’know, found other ways."

"I like these." Juice ran his hands all over his older partner’s well toned torso. 

"I like you.” Happy said, and pulled him in for a kiss. It really wasn’t fair his tattoos got all the attention. They weren’t the one’s who turned Juice’s knees to jelly. When they parted to avoid asphyxiation, Juice smiled. Happy ran a finger along the thin lower lip, slightly swollen from being bitten earlier. “I like this smile.”

With that, he proceeded to flip them both over, so that Juice was on his back, the soft smile turning into a devious smirk, and Happy lost himself in it. Hands fumbled across skin, lips, teeth, the flavor of blood in both their mouths, the sound of their breathing misled with moans, and a particularly loud gasp when Happy inserted a finger into Juice’s body, with more gentleness than most people would give him credit for possessing. He wasn’t one to hurry through this bit; who would ever want to miss all the beautiful faces, movements and sounds Juice could make during this part? Being with him like this had almost made Hap believe in God, because he had never seen anything quite so entrancing before in his life! The first time they’d had sex - a messy, violent and frustrated encounter one late night at the shop - Happy had been teary-eyed from all the emotions running through him after seeing how much Juice really trusted him. Collecting smiley-faces became secondary to his new mission to make Juice smile as often as he possibly could.

"Come on, old timer!" Juice whined underneath him. "I’m ready, so get your dick over here, wouldya?" 

Never having been one to deny Juice anything, he hurried to comply with the request, and as he felt himself sink into the welcoming heat of his lover’s body - the younger man’s legs wrapping themselves around his hip and nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood - Happy threw himself into the moment.   
One would have to be very generous to describe this as lovemaking. Juice always craved as much sensation as he could possibly extract from Happy’s touch - needing it to help ground himself and keep his internal chaos quiet, if only for a little while. Happy happily obliged. He’d never been what one could call romantic, and he sorely lacked any talent for sweet, soothing touches and drawn-out lovemaking sessions. His body was made for violence and perseverance - that was all he knew. So he gave Juice as much as he could without crossing the limits they’d set up, and Juice set him on fire with his response.

He looked down at the lad’s face and smirked at the state of him. Juice was completely disheveled, tearing the sheets apart, eyes tightly shut and mouth open in an endless series of cries, moans, curses and whimpers. One of his hands begun sneaking downwards, seeking to help things along - but it was promptly stopped by Happy.

"Are you allowed to do that, boy?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he brought both Juice’s hands up towards the headboard, and seconds later the metal cuffs hanging there clamped shut around them. The look on Juice’s face as the cold metal met his skin nearly made Happy come right then and there. "There. Happy now, boy?"

Juice smiled widely and nodded. Happy chuckled and resumed the rhythm. The volume in the room had dramatically increased, and the older man relished in the effects the restraints had had on his lover. He felt himself getting close, and he knew Juice would probably need some more help to get there, with him being younger and having a far better stamina and all that. But he knew the trick. It was quite the irony that Juice’s first method of suicide had also turned out to be his biggest weakness in bed. If you choked him, he was lost. So Hap reached up to look him in the eyes.

"Hand or scarf?" he asked.

"H-hand! Please!"

Happy kissed him, and then put one hand over his throat and carefully added some pressure as he made sure to keep up a good pace. Closely watching the younger man’s face for any signs to stop, he battled his own orgasm - wanting Juice to have his first. Juice was shaking now, sweat pouring off of his skin, and his hands twitching in the cuffs. A slight gasp was heard, and then Happy could feel him tense up, the strong muscles surrounding his dick clamping down on him, and ribbons of thick, pearly white exploded over both their chests - Juice’s mouth locked in a muted groan. Seeing him like this always did Happy in. And like so may times before him, the older man felt his orgasm being torn right out of him, his entire body seizing from the force of it. Managing one last movement, he buried himself into his smaller lover and let himself go. He couldn’t even gasp; his vocal cords temporarily put out of function when he was shoved off the proverbial cliff of bliss.

He came back to life at the sound of tired chuckles. Looking down, Juice was looking up at him, eyes still hazy from pleasure and breath labored. 

"You know, I used to be worried you wouldn’t go along with my kinks," he said.

Happy couldn’t stop the grin that broke out, and he occupied himself with removing the cuffs before answering.

"I still don’t know why you would think I wasn’t into this."

"True." Juice kissed him, and then playfully licked his cheek. "So, what’s your biggest fetisch?"

"My biggest fetisch?" 

"Yeah. If you have one, I mean."

"My biggest fetisch…" Happy pondered it while he carefully gathered Juice into his arms and thoroughly but gently cleaned them both up. Then he ran a finger along Juice’s bottom lip. "This."

"My bottom lip?"

"Nah. Your smile."


End file.
